


Who loves who?

by amanduskonsalus_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanduskonsalus_1D/pseuds/amanduskonsalus_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is together with the wrong person, who is in love with who! Who is the middle man and will they found there love of their life's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who loves who?

Niall pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him on his lips slowly and soft, Harry took his arms around Niall and kissed him back. Niall grabbed Harry's hair and added his tongue. Harry pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Niall's and just stared him right in the eyes. He raised his hand and stroke Niall's cheek and brought his arm behind his ear except for his thumb and kissed him and put his other hand on Niall's other cheek. Niall put his hand on Harry's bum and squeezed it gently. Suddenly the door opened and in the tour bus Louis and Liam walked in laughing and holding around each others shoulders. Harry and Niall just looked at them and when Liam and Louis looked up and saw them Liam said "Oh sorry guys...are we disturbing?", Niall said "Oh..no we were just...making out". "Okay, just keep going we are just passing by" Liam answers. While Liam and Niall talked Harry looked at Louis just admiring him, Louis looked back on Harry and got eye contact he just started to smile. Harry blushed and smiled and looked at the ground, when he looked back up Louis was still looking at him and then Louis winked at him. Liam took Louis with him and walked past them, Harry just followed Louis with his eyes with open mouth. Before he could he even knew Niall was kissing him again.

The darkness felled on and Harry lay in his bed, but he couldn't sleep the only thing he could think of was Louis. The way Louis looked at him gave him a warm feeling inside just thinking of it made him warm. He peeked out from the curtains and looked over at Niall who was completely in a deep deep sleep, and he was hanging half way out of the bed. Harry smiled just looking at him, Niall sleeping with open mouth and snoring. But Harry could feel that something was wrong, he couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel the warmness anymore. He lay back just staring in the roof. He couldn't sleep, so he stand up and walked out of the bus to get some air.

He was just walking around looking up at the sky just breathing heavily. Suddenly two hands covered his eyes, and he heard a voice saying "Guess who it is?". Harry could clearly hear who it was "Louis!" he said and took his hands down and turned around, and there he stood, Louis smiling at him "You guessed it" he said. Harry smiled and said "What are you doing up so late?", "Oh...I just needed some air" Louis answered. They just stood there and looked at each other, Harry had this strange feeling inside he wanted to kiss Louis, but he couldn't what if Louis didn't feel the same and besides he had a boyfriend, Niall. Harry couldn't cheat on Niall he wouldn't, but still he wanted Louis so much more! "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Louis asked, "Yes it is...". "Well I'm getting cold, good night" Louis said and started to walk over to the bus, Harry stretched out a arm, but pulled it right back down and just said "Night, Louis". Suddenly Zayn walks by "Zayn what are you doing up so late?", "I was just going for a walk, what are you doing up so late?" Zayn said. "I needed to clear some thoughts.." , "What do you mean" Zayn said. "Oh.. Zayn I don't know what is wrong with me.." harry said, "What are you talking about?" Zayn said. Harry just looked down in the ground and a tear dripped down from his face, "Hey! Hey! Hey!... What's wrong?" Zayn said and took his arm around Harry. "I think I'm in love with someone else..." Harry said, "What you mean..you don't love Niall anymore?" Zayn answered. "Zayn I'm in love with Louis" Harry said, "WHAT! But he is together with Liam", "I know, but I can't help it, what should I do?" Harry asked. "I don't know, but think about it a little longer. Don't do anything before you are sure" Zayn said, Harry nodded and Zayn walked with him into the bus.

The Next day Harry couldn't stop thinking about Louis and how sexy he was, Niall walked over to him and gave him a big warm loving hug. Harry lay his head on Niall's, while Niall lay his head into Harry's chest. Liam looked over at them and smiled at them, but when he turned around his smiled fall quickly down. He could feel that he was getting angry, Liam have felt it like this for a very long time know. He walked quickly out of the bus straight over to Zayn, "Zayn I can't do this anymore...I want him and I love him... I can't stand to see him hugging Harry like that, I love Niall!" Liam said with some anger in his voice. "Clam down...I understand, but he is together with Harry and you are with Louis", "I know, but I don't love him anymore" Liam said. Zayn pulled him closer and hugged him, "It's going to be okay" Zayn said and pulled away, and gave Liam a little slap on his face before he walked away.

 Later that day Niall walked over to Zayn "Zayn...Zayn...Zayn, I'm in Love with Liam. I can't do it anymore, I can't keep doing this to Harry. He deserve someone who loves him as much as I love Liam" Niall said "Niall I understand, but he is with Louis and we can't change that..." before Zayn got any further Louis interrupted him "Zayn I really need to talk to you!" Louis said in a hurry. "Wait a little Louis... I'm talking to Niall" Zayn said, "You just haft to give it time Niall" Zayn said. Niall nodded and walked away, "What do he have to give time?" Louis asked "Oh.. it's just he's knees again"Zayn said. "But what's up?" Zayn asked, "I'm in love with someone else!" Louis said very fast and right after he said it he put both he's hands over his mouth. "Off course you are.." Zayn mumbled to him self, "Who is it?" Zayn asked. "It's....It's... Harry" Louis said and put his right hand over his mouth and his left hand under his elbow. "Wow..this is crazy" Zayn mumbled to him self, "What?" Louis asked "Oh..nothing.. I said... what about Liam?". "He's wonderful, but I just don't feel it anymore" Louis said. "Give it some time Louis..." Zayn said and walked away and Louis just stood there like a question mark.

 Some days later they all sat around the dinner table backstage. It was completely quite no one said a word and all of them looked so sad, Zayn just sat there and stared at them. Before he did it he raised up and said "I have had enough of this, you guys don't love each other... Louis you love Harry and Harry loves you", Louis and Harry just looked at each other. "And Niall and Liam you love each other, why can't you just talk together like we did before?" Zayn said and walked against the end of the room. The boys just looked at each other. "ZAYN WAIT!" Liam and Niall screamed at the same time, Zayn stopped in the door. "I don't only love Niall I love you as well" Liam said, Niall looked at him "So do I, I love you Zayn and I love you Liam" Niall said. "You do...?" Zayn said just looking at them both, "Yes we do". Then they heard some noises, they turned around and what they saw was Harry laying on top of Louis making out on top of the table, Louis pulled of Harry's shirt and grabbed his hips and pulled them closer to his and rubbed their crotches together. Liam turned around and walked over to Zayn and grabbed his face and kissed him, Zayn hold around Liam and they started to make out. Niall walked slowly over behind Zayn and kissed Zayn on the neck while he was holding on Zayn's hips. He stood very very closely behind Zayn.

The boys couldn't be happier they had finally found the love of their life's

 

   


End file.
